


All Shall Fade

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [14]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, POV Arwen Undómiel, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen's final day.For sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge prompt 15 - Your character has been told they only have one day left to live.  How do they spend it?





	All Shall Fade

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge prompt #15 - Your character has been told they only have one day left to live. How do they spend it? 
> 
> AN: Erk... well, Tolkien kind of already covered this. I am not as great of a writer as Tolkien, so, forgive me for being lame. Also, for those that follow my original works, yes, the name of this fic is the same as the vampire story. Please do not confuse the two.

SHE knew it was the end. She felt it in her veins. Graceful as ever, but faded and ashen as the winter she continued to walk among the mallorn trees of Lothlorien. The trees were abandoning their leaves about her, shedding them as if tears.

 

The pain in her heart was finally too much. Her sorrow to unending. Her father had warned her of this. He told her the bitterness of her fate of how she would wander under the shadow of the fading trees until the long years of her life were spent. However, she made her choice conscious that this time would come, and for a year she had wandered until coming to these abandoned elven paths.

 

She held no regret save the time that was wasted.

 

She looked up at the tree tops watching the leaves descend above her.

 

All shall fade. All shall pass even these ancient trees, and this deserted place.

 

She closed her eyes and felt a wave of peace and comfort, an odd fulfillment of purpose fill her to the core of her spirit. An unusual warm breeze blew by her, and she took a  deep breath. She came to Cerin Amorth, and a smile finally came to her. With a set determination she ascended the hill, seated herself beneath a great tree. She turned her face to the dawn and closed her eyes. Wrapped in the memories of her past, and the golden dawn on her face she surrendered.

 

END


End file.
